maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
MapleStory/Regional Servers
MapleStory is a game which originates from South Korea that has gain worldwide popularity over the years since its launch in 2003. In order to cater to the players outside of South Korea, regional servers, along with their localised variations, were introduced around the globe. All servers require players to play in their own regions where attempts of entering a different regional server may be unsuccessful as their IP addresses will usually be blocked by the server. Some servers’ registration processes also prevent foreign players from creating an account in the game. Moreover, due to physical constraints, players will experience lag if they play on servers outside of their own regional ones. Worlds These servers are further divided into "worlds" where different communities and distinct economies exist within. The purpose of inputting several different worlds is diverting traffic to prevent overpopulation on one single world that can cause displeasure to one’s gaming experiences (e.g. the lack of training grounds for one to level up their characters). __TOC__ MapleStory Korea MapleStory Korea ( ), also known as KoreaMS or KMS, is the version of MapleStory that serves South Korea. Its primary language is Korean. KoreaMS is owned and operated by NEXON Korea Co., Ltd.. Worlds Worlds (Tespia) MapleStory Japan MapleStory Japan ( ) , also known as JapanMS or JMS, is the version of MapleStory that serves Japan. Its primary language is Japanese. JapanMS is owned and operated by NEXON JP Co. Ltd.. JapanMS was temporarily closed on 13 March 2011 because of the tsunamis hitting northeastern Japan, but has resumed since 24 March 2011. Worlds MapleStory China MapleStory China, officially called Adventure Island Online ( ), also known as ChinaMS or CMS, is the version of MapleStory that serves China. Its primary language is Simplified Chinese. ChinaMS is owned and operated by Shengqu Information Technology Shanghai Co. Ltd. On September 17th 2019, worlds in Gateway of Clouds are merged into one world "Hilla", and the world "Seven Star Sword" in Gateway of Darkness is renamed to "Von Leon".http://mxd.sdo.com/web6/news/newsContent.asp?ID=309950&CategoryID=275 On November 22nd 2019, worlds in Gateway of Water are merged into one world "Magnus". Other worlds will be merged in later update. Worlds World (Tespia) MapleStory Global MapleStory Global, also known as GlobalMS '''or '''GMS, is the version of MapleStory that serves North America, Oceania and EuropeMapleStory Service Migration. MapleStory Europe has migrated over to the Nexon Global Platform Launcher as of November 10 2016. GlobalMS. Retrieved 14 January 2017., but it has once served a global audience, excluding those from countries that already have their own version. Its language is English. GlobalMS is owned and operated by NEXON America Inc.. Worlds North American branch: Until August 2019, there were 17 regular worlds (Scania, Bera, Windia, Broa, Khaini, Mardia, Yellonde, Bellocan, Chaos, Kradia, Nova, Galicia, Renegades, Arcania, Zenith, El Nido, Demethos), and one Reboot world. Due to the huge population differences between the regular worlds, it was decided to merge all worlds besides Scania and Bera into two worlds: Aurora (consisted of Windia, Mardia, Yellonde, Bellocan, Chaos, Kradia, and Nova) and Elysium (consisted of Broa, Khaini, Galicia, Renegades, Arcania, Zenith, El Nido, and Demethos) European branch: The European branch was founded in June 2016 after Nexon Europe, including MapleStory Europe (EMS) was migrated into Nexon America. The existing player base of EMS, who were playing at EMS servers Kradia and Demethos, were transferred into a world called Luna. In July 2018, a Reboot world was introduced, and it is called by the players "EU Reboot" or "REUboot", to distinct it from the already-existed NA Reboot. MapleStorySEA MapleStorySEA (South East Asia), also known as MapleSEA or simply MSEA, is the version of MapleStory that serves Singapore, Malaysia and Philippines. Its primary language is English, but the translation is entirely different that GMS' one, being an almost direct translation from the Korean source. MapleSEA is owned and operated by AsiaSoft Online Pte. Ltd.. Worlds Due to huge population differences between the worlds, it was decided in March 2019 to merge all worlds in D2J alliance (Delphinus, Eridanus, Izar, Fornax, Gemini, Hercules and Jynarvis) into one world, called Draco. MapleStory Taiwan MapleStory Taiwan ( . Directly translated name is "New Maple Valley"), also known as TaiwanMS or TMS, is the version of MapleStory that serves Taiwan, Hong Kong and Macau. Its primary language is Traditional Chinese. TaiwanMS is owned and operated by Gamania Digital Entertainment Co. Ltd. Worlds MapleStory Thailand MapleStory Thailand, also known as ThailandMS or THMS, is the version of MapleStory that serves in Thailand. Its primary language is Thai. ThailandMS is currently owned and operated by NEXON (Thailand) Co., Ltd.. ThailandMS under Asiasoft was closed on 29 June 2012 but has reopened with the opening of a new Nexon office in Thailand. The current server differs from the original server that was closed. Nexon's MapleStory Thailand will be closed indefinitely on April 1st, 2020Note from their official Facebook page. World References Category:Games